The MD/PhD program at University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center has been in existence since 1978 and continuously funded as an NIH Medical Scientist Training Program since 1982. The goal of the program is to train the next generation of physician scientists as leaders in biomedical research and academic medicine. The large institutional commitment to this goal is evidenced by the investment of significant resources to cover stipends, tuition, administration, and committed effort by the directors. Our program integrates rigorous predoctoral training in basic biomedical sciences leading to the PhD degree with intensive undergraduate medical education leading to the MD degree, producing graduates who are superbly prepared to become physician-scientists engaged in translational research. The MD and PhD phases of training are distinct, but with numerous integration activities, e.g., seminars, retreats, dinners, journal clubs, to promote program cohesiveness and inculcate identity among trainees as future physician-scientists. There are presently 89 trainees in the program, all of whom are fully funded. Continued funding of 22 slots is requested to partially support trainees, generally for 24 months.